In the Middle of the Night
by BeneathTheUmbrella
Summary: It's a muggy summer night, and Tracy's in bed—alone—and pondering her relationship with Ted.


_So this is a little fluff piece I started working on months ago. Was very excited with the idea in the beginning, but admittedly struggled with finishing it, trying to get into Tracy's mindset a bit. I must say, I don't know if the ending works, but I_ am _more or less happy with how it turned out. But feedback is always appreciated; would love to know where I could've improved on this. Thanks, and enjoy!_

* * *

"Dammit, Tracy!"

That was Tracy, muttering to herself in the darkness of her bedroom.

The fact that she was alone in bed was her own doing; her own fault. Because she was so full of bright ideas. Well, stupid ideas, to be more precise.

Tracy looked over at her alarm clock: 12:30 in the morning. _Who the hell is even in_ bed _at 12:30 on a_ _Saturday night_ _?_! she pondered.

Her, that's who. Because after a crazy and whirlwind two weeks from the moment they first spent the night together, two weeks where she and Ted could barely keep their hands off eachother and refused to spend a single night apart, Tracy knew something had to be done.

She hadn't been consumed like this in _so_ long. It was exhilarating but admittedly overwhelming, because she had been in this deep once before—and Tracy had to admit to herself that she was quickly falling hard for Ted—and it had ended tragically and unexpectedly. And while Tracy knew that everything was going smoothly with Ted, she wanted to make sure she didn't fall too hard too fast. Some small part in the back of her mind reminded her that this good thing could so easily unravel, and that definitely frightened her, reminding her to not get too caught up in someone again.

Maybe she was putting up her wall again, but she wanted to slow their pace down a bit. So Tracy suggested they spend a night apart.

Ted had been nibbling on her neck when she told him this, pressing her up against her front door out in the hallway, anticipating crossing the threshold into her apartment with her. They had been out for dinner and a movie, and had decided against drinks at the bar with Barney and Robin in favor of calling it an early night. And they'd been "calling it an early night" for 15 nights now, the Stinsons snickering every time the new couple hastily got up from the booth to leave.

But as Tracy fumbled for her keys outside her door and Ted's hands and lips roamed, her head was clouded with thoughts of him and not much else, and in that moment, it hit her that maybe they needed to slow things down a bit. A little bit of space, an opportunity to uncloud her head, an occasional night apart: this could be a good thing.

And she had told him as much, first not quite hearing her as his focus was elsewhere at that moment.

Tracy wanted to sell her idea, trying to turn it into a positive, to convince Ted. "We'll have the opportunity to miss one another! It'll be romantic!" she had insisted, thinking it wise that they both retained their respective independence.

"Okayyyy," Ted had said after a long pause, his tone of voice clearly unsure of what to make of her words. "So... you want to start this tonight?"

Tracy nodded her head, eagerly, she recalled, and she had thought back to the slow nod of Ted's head—he clearly wasn't on board 100% with her plan, but being the good guy that he was, he respected her decision and didn't push.

"Okay, then," he said, releasing her from his grasp. Ted did so reluctantly. He paused slightly as he obviously pondered what to do next, Tracy unable to keep from giggling at the confused look on his face.

"Goodnight?" she offered, giving him an apologetic smile. "Seems like an appropriate thing to say."

Tracy was relieved to see Ted laugh at that. One small part of her had been worried that she had maybe lost him in all this; hearing the words "I need some space" can be difficult and confusing to hear, after all. But he was, thankfully, still with her.

"Goodnight," he echoed, leaning in to give her a kiss. A chaste one, she noted; no tongue, although he did linger for a bit, his hands hovering over he waist, as if touching her even a little would break his resolve. And then he gave her one last lingering look before turning his back and slowly walking away from her (probably giving her a chance to change her mind and call him back). She watched him up until he reached the end of the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

And now here Tracy was, alone in bed, totally regretting her idea. She kind of wished Ted had maybe protested a bit, maybe tried a little harder to get into her bed.

But no, he had to be a gentleman and do as she said. _Damn him_ , she thought.

And why couldn't she have come up with this grand plan some other night? Maybe a boring one, like a Monday evening where she had to wake up early for work the next day, anyway. Not on a Saturday night, where she was the only loser in New York City (well, Ted, too) spending it in bed—and not even getting any action in the process.

It also meant she'd have to do without Ted's fluffy and delicious morning-after waffles that she'd already gotten used to these past two Sundays.

"Yep, I'm an idiot," she confirmed with a mutter. "Slow things down, what were you thinking, Tracy?"

She didn't want to slow things down, she now realized; far from it. For so long, Tracy had just sat around and waited for... something. All the while, the world around her was moving forward and whizzing by. She'd taken things slow for so long, and right then, she actually _wanted_ the fast-paced excitement that came with a new relationship. They had all the time in the world to be a low-key and boring couple—and she honestly couldn't wait for that someday when they'd be settled like that—but for now, Tracy realized she needed that passion and craziness in her life.

And she needed it now.

Tracy quickly got out of bed, contemplating switching out of her tank top and skimpy shorts. But she just shook her head, shrugged on a denim jacket, and grabbed her purse and house keys.

As she mentally pondered how to get into his apartment—she didn't have a key to his place yet, but wanted to surprise him somehow—Tracy made her way through the living room and to her door, unlocking and pulling it open. She finally looked up and was immediately startled.

There was Ted, standing outside her door, giving her a sheepish smile. His hair was messy, and he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants and his Wesleyan t-shirt, with a hoodie haphazardly hanging off his shoulders. He probably, like Tracy, had been lying in bed, unable to sleep, wanting to see her. And he was now at her door, disheveled and unsure; it was another reminder of just how adorable Ted was.

"Hey," she said, breathless at the fright he gave her. And breathless at the fact that he was there. In the middle of the night, he had actually come to see her.

His greeting was simply his widening smile, as he began to speak, looking intensely at her. "So, was thinking," he began, his fingers clasped together nervously. "You're, like, the smartest, most awesome person I've come to know. But your idea tonight? I've gotta say, it was pretty... stupid."

Ted gave her a playful grin, wanting to make sure Tracy didn't feel insulted after he essentially called her an idiot. But in the nicest way possible.

"I would have to agree," she responded slowly, grinning back. "You came all the way here to tell me that? "

"Well, _that_ , and the fact that I was just as stupid for walking away," he continued. "Kinda came back to right my wrong... if you'd let me."

Her heart warmed at his admission, particularly touched by the honesty found of his words and in his voice. "I think that's the smartest thing either of us has suggested today," she managed to utter, along with a slow nod of her head in agreement.

Ted's eyes grew bigger, hope and eagerness shining through. "Does that mean I can come in?" he asked.

Tracy shook her head in amusement; that shouldn't even be a question anymore. The answer was obviously a "yes"; he was _always_ welcome at her place. At this point, Ted pretty much already belonged there.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said softly, reaching for his hand. "C'mere, Ted."

She pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, Tracy then gently pressing Ted against it. Her hands moved to his damp hair, then on his warm skin, the sultry night air outside the likely culprit. She pushed the hoodie off his shoulders to cool him off, Ted moaning happily at the gesture as Tracy moved to kiss him, trying to pick things up where they had left off.

Ted, however, was moving in a less hurried manner than he had earlier in the evening. He had the fingers of one hand in her hair, while the other hand was at her waist, but he was cradling her gently, kissing her back languidly. It was as if he had all the time in the world.

"Ted," she breathed out against his lips.

"Mmm, Tracy," he intoned, his voice, the sound of her name, music to her ears. It simultaneously sent both a shiver and a warmth throughout her body.

She reveled in the moment, allowing her brain to get clouded once more; pleasantly hazy. There was just no need to worry or overthink anything.

After a while, Ted pulled away. Tracy groaned in protest at the loss of contact, opening her eyes to look up at Ted. He had a serious, sober look on his face.

"By the way," he began. "Just so you know... I'm not going anywhere." He says this boldly and as a fact, the tone in his voice reassuring. He didn't even hesitate as he spoke.

Tracy was shocked at his candid words, soaked in sincerity—they seemed to have come out of nowhere. But they soothed her, too. I was something, she realized, that she _really_ needed to hear.

She smiled. It was okay to put her trust in the universe again, she realized. While she couldn't predict the future or assume she knew what the world had in store for her, Tracy figured she may as well take that a risk with her heart. It was much better than shielding it protectively and remaining closed off to the world.

And she knew, with Ted, that it was clearly worth taking that risk. Whatever life threw her way, she would deal. Surely, nothing could be worse than what she'd already been through. And she had an inkling—rather, a deep certainty that she felt in her gut—that things would only be going upwards from here on out.

"I know," she answered him now, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his.

And she meant it. There wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind: things were going to be different this time. Tracy wasn't going to live her life in fear, as there was no need. She could be happy. She had trust not only in the world around her, but complete faith in Ted as well.

 _This must be love_ , Tracy thought, finally tugging on his hand and he obediently followed her towards her bedroom.

She was going to have to tell him sometime.

 _END_


End file.
